Coffee
Coffee is a popular drink. Entire shops are devoted to it. For many people, it's a staple, something they make and drink every day. There are many different kinds of coffee and many ways of brewing it. Types of coffee Coffee beans are grown in many different places of the world. And the beans are processes in multiple different ways. There are wholesale makers and well-known, widely sold brands. Then there are specialty growers and brewers. Like wine, coffee seems to grow best in mountainous, sunny locations. Most coffee is grown in Africa, South America and Southeast Asia. The seeds, called beans, are roasted, ground and then brewed in hot water. Specialized processing can make instant coffee, decaffeinate it, produce espresso or blend it to make a gourmet variety of coffee. Organic coffee is grown with limited use of man-made chemical fertilizers, fungicides or pesticides. (The rules defining what can be called organic vary in different parts of the world.) "Fair Trade" is a certification given by some organizations to indicate that the producers are paid a fair amount for their work, treat and pay their employees a reasonable amount. (This is in reaction to the way some larger companies were taking advantage of small, independent producers in less developed countries and the use of slave and near-slave labor in some places. Fair Trade products sometimes cost a bit more, but they help consumers avoid unintentionally supporting ethically abhorrent practices.) Coffee and health Coffee is well known for high natural caffeine levels—about 80–175 mg. per cup or shot (Expresso). Caffeine is a stimulant; many people drink it to help stay alert or increase their energy levels temporarily. It can interfere with sleep. It has anti-oxidants that can be good for you. It can interfere with the absorption of iron—causing problems for pregnant women, infants or people with anemia. It can also aggravate some other pre-existing conditions: gastroesophageal reflux disease, migraines and arrhythmias. Withdrawal from caffeine, especially a sudden large drop, can cause headaches. People can build up a tolerance to caffeine, but that tolerance is lost fairly quickly, if you don't continue ingesting it regularly. (Other common sources are tea and chocolate.) Coffee and other ingredients Some people like their coffee plain or "black". Others prefer to add ingredients. Common additions are milk, sugar, cream and steamed milk. There are also many drinks that start with coffee and add alcoholic beverages: Irish coffee (whiskey), royale coffee (cognac, whipped cream and sugar). Coffee is also a basic ingredient in making Kailua. Then coffee is used as an ingredient in other foods or as a flavoring. It's used in many cake and candy recipes. Trivia Coffee has many nicknames including: cup 'o joe, java, A Cup of Juan Valdez's Best, bean juice, cup of brew, wake-up juice Related * hot cocoa * mug * tea * percolator * cappuccino External links * DAVISWiki on Fair Trade Coffee * * coffecaffeine.com on Organic Coffee * CocoaJava - a site about coffee and chocolate * Coffee wikia * Coffe Review.com * * Category:Drinks Category:Hospitality